Brother Complex
by liinn
Summary: Suka sama cewek pengidap brother complex emang sedikit merepotkan, tapi Sasuke punya cara tersendiri buat naklukin Sakura yang selama ini perhatiannya cuman fokus pada kakaknya, Sasori/OS/Bahasa non Baku/ R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Bahasa tidak Baku, OOC ...**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi embah gue yang sekarang lagi hepi hepi main golf di Singapura dengan naik jet pribadi, kenapa nasib cucunya malah sangat mengenaskan seperti ini? Udah telat bangun, engga sempet sarapan dan sialnya ditinggal si Itachi lagi. Gue yakin, itu orang pasti sengaja ninggalin adek gantengnya ini karena dendam gara-gara insiden kemaren malem. Yeah, enggak sepenuhnya salah gue juga, kakak gue yang lebih sedikit mewarisi gen kegantengan dari buyut kami itu punya andil dalam masalah kemaren. Siapa suruh mengambil semua alat-alat lukis gue dan disumbangin ke temen-temennya, kan jadi bumerang sendiri. Mood lukis gue emang suka timbul tenggelam gak jelas, jadinya malam itu gue bener-bener engga bisa tidur karena hasrat melukis gue belum tersalurkan. So, gue harus nyalurin dong daripada entar nightmare. Yakali kalo nightmare-nya gue nikah sama cewek yang gue taksir. Jadilah, malem-malem gue masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi dengan alat lukis seadanya berupa sebuah lipstik yang gue pinjem diem-diem dari the queen di rumah ini . Karena kanvas tidak ada, dengan perasaan senang sekaligus puas, mulailah gue ngelukis di wajah kurang ganteng Itachi. Gara-gara itulah, gue jadi jalan kaki ke halte sekarang. Padahal, lukisan gue gak jelek-jelek amat, seharusnya Itachi berterima kasih ke gue karena telah mengubah wajah stressnya jadi terlihat imut macem badut begitu.

Saat lagi asik-asiknya nikmatin udara pagi dan jalan kaki ditemani lagu-lagu kesayangan dari hape pinter gue, tiba-tiba sebuah motor dengan pedenya berhenti tepat di samping gue.

"Ditinggalin Kak Itachi?"

Ah, ternyata si Dobe. Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaannya, gue langsung naik di belakang Naruto. "Cepet jalan kalau tidak mau terlambat." Gue memerintahkan.

"Siapa yang bolehin lo naik?! Gue mau jemput calon pacarku tau! "

"Dua mangkuk ramen super jumbo saat makan siang, gratis."

"Okeh. Let's go!"

Heh? Gue jadi kasihan sama gadis yang lagi dideketin Naruto, masa iya kalah sama dua mangkuk ramen?

Selama kurang lebih lima menit perjalanan, gue cukup anteng dibonceng Naruto walaupun selip sana selip sini dan kadang suka ngerem mendadak. Lalu tiba-tiba, gue ngerasa kecepatan motor mendadak turun drastis. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa gue enggak sempet sarapan di kantin entar, keburu bel.

"Cepetan dikit dong, lambat banget kek naik sepeda roda tiga." Gue sedikit berteriak sambil mukul helm oranye dengan tulisan dan gambar gak jelas yang dipake Naruto.

"Sabar, Sas. Ada ibu-ibu di depan noh. Tau deh beloknya kemana, gue ogah kena semprot entar. "

Setelah gue perhatiin, ternyata benar. Kali ini gue setuju sama Naruto dan memilih untuk bersabar. Gue agak trauma juga berurusan sama ibu-ibu yang naek motor begitu. Liat aja entar, lampu sein sama arah beloknya suka tidak konsisten. Engga berselang sama, si ibunya belok ke kanan, padahal lampu seinnya ngarahnya ke kiri. Tuh kan bener, tapi gue gak berani nyalahin ibu-ibu macem begitu, bisa habis gue kena damprat.

.

.

Bel berbunyi sesaat setelah gue selesai sarapan kilat. Entar siang gue harus menepati janji gue pada Naruto buat membelikannya ramen sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kalau enggak maksa nebeng sama dia bisa dipastikan pagi ini gue ngikutin pelajaran dengan perut kosong.

Dengan langkah santai dan telinga tersumbat headset putih, gue jalan menuju kelas 1-3 yang berada di lantai dua. Walaupun udah bel dari beberapa menit yang lalu, gue gak khawatir telat masuk kelas karena yang ngajar jam pertama adalah guru Guy, pasti dia lagi berceramah dulu barang sepuluh sampe lima belas menit tentang pentingnya semangat masa muda sebelum memulai pelajar sejarah yang membosankan. Tapi untungnya, dia engga kayak Pak Ibiki yang tidak akan ngasih masuk kelas kalo udah telat lima menit.

"Sasuke!"

Gue samar-samar ngedenger suara cewek yang sangat familiar manggil nama gue. Gue langsung noleh dan mendapati cewek yang diem-diem gue suka berlari menuju kesini. Buat ngejaga image di depan cewek inceran, gue berusaha enggak tersenyum dan tetep memasang wajah seperti biasa.

"Lo telat lagi?" Udah dua hari ini dia telat mulu.

Sakura nampak berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Kakak gue telat bangun, jadi ikut telat begini," keluhnya.

"Kenapa enggak ditinggal aja?" tanyaku.

"Terlalu berbahaya," sahutnya yang bikin gue cuman bisa menghela napas.

Ah, gue lupa. Si cewek pink ini mengidap brother complex yang lumayan akut. Dulu aja saat pertama kali gue ketemu sama dia di depan toilet umum, dia malah nuduh gue naksir sama kakaknya. Hell, padahal kenal aja kagak. Tapi setelah gue liat kakaknya keluar dari dalam toilet, gue sangat shock. Kakaknya keluar dari toilet pria. Jadi, dia ngira gue naksir sama kakak cowoknya? Kalian bisa bayangin gimana merindingnya gue waktu itu.

"Ayo Sas, kita harus ke kelas. Udah bel, tuh."

"Hn," gue menanggapi dan ngekorin Sakura yang udah jalan duluan.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, pelajaran membosankan guru Guy selesai juga. Saat nunggu guru lain dateng lagi buat ngisi jam pelajaran selanjutnya, gue ngecek ponsel yang ditaruh di dalem kolong meja. Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk, dan langsung ngecek satu per satu. Bukannya membuat mood membaik, malah bikin kesel. Gue tidak tahu darimana perempuan-perempuan kecentilan itu ngedapatin nomor hape gue. Dan semuanya sama, hanya ingin menanyakan tentang kakakku saja. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, hobi, nomor sepatu hingga kolor favorit. Sial! Susah memang memiliki kakak super imut macem Sasori, butuh tenaga dan pikiran ekstra buat menjaganya dari teror perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati kakakku. Hell, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memiliki Sasori selain gue, adiknya yang manis dan cantik ini.

Lagi asik-asiknya mainin hape, tiba-tiba ada yang noel-noel lengan gue. Hah, ternyata cuman Ino. Tau deh tu anak, masih baperan gak jelas gara-gara ketemu mantan yang masih di sayang.

"Sakura ..." panggilnya.

"Apa?" gue nyahut sambil tetep ngebales satu persatu pesan yang tadi masuk. Enak saja, manfaatin gue buat lebih deket sama Sasori? Big no!

"Ihh, lo mah tega banget sama sahabat sendiri. Gak kasian apa ngeliat gue galau mulu. Hibur apa kek, traktir makan atau ngajak gue shopping dan lo yang bayar biar gue bisa ceria kembali."

Ino mulai melacarkan aksinya. Dulu, gue sempet nih kemakan sama omongan Ino yang begini, tapi sekarang gue udah hapal gelagatnya. "Galau-galau deh lo sampe lulus SMA," sahut gue cuek.

"Sakuraaa!"

Sebodo amat sama Ino, sekarang gue punya masalah yang lebih urgent pake banget. Si Guren ngirim email ke gue, katanya dia akan ada kencan dengan Sasori nanti sore. Sial, perempuan itu memang sangat lihai mengambil peluang. Gue tahu jadwal Sasori, nanti sore dia ada apalah gitu sama kelompoknya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak di pusat kota, kakak gue udah ngomong tadi pagi karena itu dia enggak bisa jemput. Gue yakin, Guren ini pasti sengaja ngasih tahu gue buat manas-manasin, karena sejujurnya gue gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa karena penyihir itu satu kelompok dengan kakak gue. Untuk sekarang, gue cuman bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama agar menjaga Sasori dari godaan-godaan makhluk macem Guren.

"Ya udah, entar aku yang traktir. Yang penting lo temenin gue yaaa. Gua traktir cappucino kesukaan lo deh." Ino menekuk wajahnya sambil menatap gue dengan wajah melasnya.

"Gue lagi trauma minum kopi," aku beralasan," minum di kafe, entar diracun sianida, minum di Setarbaks takut di bom, minum di pinggir jalan ditabrak Lamborjini," imbuh gue ngawur.

"Sakura-bakaaa!"

Gue mencoba tak mengacuhkan Ino yang lagi sewot, kepala gue pusing mikirin gimana cara menggagalkan rencana Guren yang mau kencan sama kakak gue. Yakin deh, itu perempuan pasti melancarkan jurus seribu –bayangan─ alesan sama Sasori biar ngikutin kemauannya. Kakak gue juga orangnya gak tegaan, pasti langsung iya-iyain aja. Nggak tau apa, cewek itu adalah mak lampir berbulu domba.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas udah sepi, tapi gue masih bertahan karena Sakura masih bergeming di bangkunya. Naruto sempet ngajakin pulang bareng, tapi gue tolak.

Setelah cukup lama gue perhatiin, ada yang salah dengan gadis merah muda yang biasanya cerewet itu. Kening lebarnya mengerut, bibir kissable mengerucut minta diemut. Perlahan, gue bangun dari tempat duduk yang terletak di deretan paling belakang kelas, lalu menghampiri si pujaan hati.

"Gak pulang?" Gue nanya sambil duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Dia cuman gelengin kepala, kemudian ngeliatin hapenya. "Kenapa?" tanya gue lagi saat ngeliat wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Kakak gue dalem bahaya," lirihnya sembari menatap gue dengan wajah sendunya.

Gue cuman bisa menghela napas, paham betul maksudnya. "Mau jalan?" tawarku tanpa pikir panjang, "sekalian mengawasi kakakmu," jelas gue saat melihat akan ada penolakan.

Gue enggak bisa nahan smirk sexy turunan embah Madara tatkala ngeliat wajah calon cewek gue berubah antusias. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama gue bisa jalan berduaan bareng Sakura, walaupun konteksnya agak sedikit berbeda. Mumpung ada kesempatan, gue harus bisa nyari cara agar Sakura mulai merhatiin gue, bukan cuman fokus sama si muka bayi tukang kayu itu.

.

.

"Kita makan dulu, biar ada tenaga nge-stalking kakak lo," ujar gue sesaat setelah tiba di tempat tujuan. Tidak ingin mendapat protes dari Sakura, langsung aja gue genggam telapak tangannya menuju sebuah restaurant fast food yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk mall. Tampaknya Sakura juga lapar karena hanya pasrah ngikutin tarikan tangan gue.

Sambil menunggu pesenan dateng, gue yang biasanya paling males membuka obrolan akhirnya mulai berbasa-basi.

"Lo sayang banget ya sama kak Sasori," tanya gue dengan memperhalus panggilan gue sama si tukang kayu temen Itachi itu.

"Sayang banget lah, dia kakak gue satu-satunya," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. "Gue rela jadi stalker buat mastiin kalo pergaulan kakak gue berada di zona aman, bahkan gue sampe ngunjungin kampusnya diem-diem buat bahan observasi. Gue juga pernah ngelabrak beberapa cewek yang menurut gue sangat kecentilan dan berani megang-megang Kak Sasori, bahkan sempet juga berurusan sama seorang transgender karena beraninya ngedip-ngedipin Sasori tepat di depan mata gue."

Gue cuman bisa melongo mendengar omongan calon cewek gue, enggak nyangka sampe segitunya. Andai gue yang digituin sama Sakura, rela banget.

"Gue juga pengen digituin sama lo," gumam gue bersamaan saat makanan yang kami pesen dateng.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura langsung nyeret gue naik eskalator. Katanya si Sasori lagi di toko buku nemenin temennya nyari buku panduan. Sakura langsung yakin, yang ditemenin Sasori pasti si perempuan itu. Walaupun diseret begini, gue mah pasrah aja kalo Sakura yang ngelakuin. Coba itu orang lain, udah gue

"Itu toko bukunya." Sakura tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya, hampir aja gue kesandung. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya bisa genggam tangan Sakura yang rasanya pas banget di tangan gue. Apa kita emang jodoh ya?

Setelah memasuki toko buku, kami langsung mencari si suspect yang keberadaannya belum terdeteksi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, gue lihat sebiji kepala merah yang tengah berdiri di deretan rak-rak buku kesenian. Di samping si tersangka, berdiri seorang cewek yang nampaknya lagi nyuri-nyuri pandang pada Sasori.

"Kakakmu disana," kata gue nunjukin posisi Sasori. Sakura langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesel saat ngelihat si perempuan itu modusin kakaknya.

"Dia pasti sengaja tuh." Sakura mulai sewot saat ngeliat si cewek yang gue tahu bernama Guren itu meminta Sasori ngambilin buku yang terletak di rak paling atas. Sakura hampir saja akan menghampiri keduanya saat melihat Guren menggamit lengan kakaknya kalo enggak gue tahan. Emosi Sakura semakin naik saat perempuan itu noel-noel pipi Sasori, gadis di samping gue ini udah kayak gunung api yang siap meletus.

"Lepasin, Sas. Gue mau jambak tuh cewek," dumel Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Belum saatnya," gue nyaranin, karena gue masih ingin berduaan dengan Sakura, "tuh liat, kakak lo juga udah ngelepasin tangannya si Guren," tunjuk gue.

"Tapi kan"

"Nanti dulu, nunggu timing yang pas," kata gue. Yeah, nunggu waktu yang tepat buat jadiin lo milik gue.

Tanpa sadar, gue menyeringai saat Sakura setuju sama ucapan gue. Dia langsung narik tangan gue keluar dari toko buku saat dilihatnya Sasori dan Guren udah keluar dari sana.

Kami terus mengikuti mereka, naik turun eskalator hingga berhenti di depan bioskop. Di depan sana, gue liat Itachi sama temen-temennya lagi ngantri buat masuk ke dalam bioskop. Gue langsung ngelirik Sakura yang wajahnya udah tidak seserem tadi.

"Seenggaknya mereka tidak berduaan di dalem," desahnya.

"Kau benar," sahutku," lo mau nonton?"

Saat melihat film yang akan diputer ber-genre horor, Sakura nampak menimang-nimang apakah akan masuk atau tidak ke dalam.

"Gue gak suka film beginian, tapi si penyihir itu di dalem sama kakak gue," sungutnya.

"Nggak usah takut, ada gue kok," kata gue dengan senyah, seringai andelan yang diwarisin embah gue. Smirk gue bertambah lebar saat ngeliat rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi putih Sakura.

"Gue cuman takut sama Tuhan dan Pak Ibiki, tau!" kilahnya yang membuat gue terkekeh geli. Langsung aja gue rangkul pundak Sakura dan mengajaknya membeli tiket sebelum dia berubah pikiran. Kali aja entar gue bisa jadi sasaran pelukan Sakura di dalem.

Namun realita tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Boro-boro bakalan ketakutan sambil meluk-meluk gue, Sakura malah memasang wajah lebih horor dari film yang sedang diputer. Emerald-nya yang bikin gue terhanyut itu kini melotot tajam pada Guren yang nyuri-nyuri kesempatan meluk kakaknya. Popcorn yang dipeluknya ia sekop ke mulutnya hingga pipinya kembung karena mulut kepenuhan. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas barang sedetikpun dari objek perhatiannya. Seandainya bisa, sorot mata Sakura kini sudah mengeluarkan laser yang siap mengebor kepala si Guren saking keselnya.

"Penyihir itu, benar-benar ..." desisnya sambil menyekop lagi dan lagi popcorn yang masih tinggal setengahnya.

"Tenanglah, kau bisa membalasnya setelah keluar dari bioskop," ujar gue nenangin sambil nepuk-nepuk sayang bahu mungilnya.

"Tapi gue udah enggak tahan," tukasnya.

Gue nyodorin Sakura minuman yang kami beli tadi. Ia nampaknya mulai sedikit tenang dan bisa meredam emosinya. Tapi pandangannya kembali tertuju pada kakaknya dan guren, mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mereka.

Dengan santai gue menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia sontak noleh ke gue, tapi mata gue pura-pura terus fokus pada film.

Sakura akhirnya tenang dan fokus pada layar besar di depan kami. Berkali-kali gue liat ia memejamkan mata saat scene-scene menyeramkan dan menegangkannya muncul. Sekarang, giliran gue yang tidak bisa fokus sama filmnya, perhatian gue tertuju pada wajah sakura dan genggaman tangan kami.

Ah, mimpi apa gue semalem bisa beginian bareng Sakura.

.

.

Tidak terasa, filmnya udah selesai. Rasanya cepet banget, sumpah. Emang gitu kali ya kalo udah sama orang yang di sayang, waktu berasa cepet banget.

Kami berdua udah nunggu di luar bioskop. Sakura berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di samping gue, matanya terus mengawasi setiap orang yang keluar dari dalem. Sedangkan gue cuman berdiri dengan sebelah tangan dalam saku celana sekolah, menerka-nerka timing yang pas buat jadiin Sakura cewek gue.

Tidak lama setelah kami keluar, munculah Guren dan Sasori diikuti kakak gue dan temen-temennya. Sakura langsung siap siaga dengan tangan terkepal siap ngeluarin lahar panas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Apalagi saat Guren terlihat agresif mencoba mengaitkan lengannya pada Sasori meski si kepala merah itu berusaha menolaknya secara halus. Kali ini, gue tidak berani mencegah Sakura. Liat aja, wajahnya udah merah menyala dengan sorot mata mematikan.

"Jangan sentuh kakakku!" teriak Sakura dengan tetesan racun di setiap katanya.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasori dan melepaskan tangan Guren dari lengan kakaknya. Ia menghalangi Guren mendekati Sasori dengan cara merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Guren juga tidak mau kalah dan tidak takut, malah membalas kata-kata Sakura. Serangan-serangan verbalpun mulai terjadi antara keduanya. Itachi dan deidara mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran mereka yang udah jadi tontonan oleh orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat. Sasori sendiri masih terlihat kebingungan dengan kemunculan adiknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Sakura nampaknya tidak menggubris pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia terus membalas perkataan Guren.

Cewek gue ganas juga ternyata, tapi gue suka sangat suka malah.

Saat keadaan mulai mereda, gue menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat masih ngos-ngoasan setelah ledakan besarnya. Langsung aja gue tarik tangannya hingga ia berdiri di samping gue.

"Sasuke?" Itachi natap gue heran, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil liat bolak balik antara gue sama Sakura.

"Kau kesini sama Sasuke?" Kali ini Sasori yang nanya sama adiknya.

Sakura ngelirik kakaknya lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian kembali memberikan deathglare pada Guren yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kalian berdua?" Sasori ikut natap gue dan Sakura intens, "kenapa kalian bisa ─ "

"Kami sedang kencan," ujar gue motong ucapan Sasori.

"Apa?!"

"Eh?!"

Semua pada keget, termasuk Sakura. Gue cuman senyum puas dan mengecup pipi Sakura sebagai jawaban. Sebelum sempat membuka mulutnya, gue langsung narik tangannya dan lari ninggalin Sasori yang marah dan kakak gue yang manggil-manggil kami untuk tidak kabur.

"S-Sasuke, kenapa kita lari? Sasori masih sama Guren," panik Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Jangan khawatir, liat di belakang lo," kata gue. "Bukankah ini ide bagus agar Guren enggak bisa modusin Sasori buat nganter dia pulang?"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam lalu tertawa keras. "Benar juga?" katanya. Tawanya langsung terhenti saat gue tiba-tiba meluk dia. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Gue cuman pengen mastiin sesuatu," sahut gue yang masih meluk Sakura erat. Setelah ngelepasin pelukan gue, langsung gue tatap wajah merona Sakura yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kita ini jodoh," kata gue ngasih penjelasan. Gue cuman bisa senyum ngeliat wajah bingung Sakura yang bikin gue pengen nyium lagi. "Hn. Kau milikku, Sakura. Detak jantung kita seirama."

Momen manis nan nganu gue sama Sakura terganggu oleh teriakan Sasori yang masih ngejar-ngejar kami. Sial, gue hampir lupa akan eksistensi makhluk merah itu. Kembali gue bawa Sakura kabur dari kejaran Sasori yang sepertinya telah mengidap sister complex.

 _"Jangan seenaknya bawa kabur adek orang! Balikin adek gue sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

 _._

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pertamakali saya nulis pake bahasa non baku gini, ternyata susah wkwkwk lolll. Plus pake pov orang pertama yang buat saya agak sulit karena enggak terbiasa. Jadinya, saya ngerasa agak alay2 gimana tulisan fict ini, tau deh.


End file.
